Организация Объединённых Наций
Организа́ция Объединённых На́ций, ОО́Н — международная организация, созданная для поддержания и укрепления международного мира и безопасности, развития сотрудничества между государствами. ООН считается универсальным форумом, наделённым уникальной легитимностью, несущей конструкцией международной системы коллективной безопасности, главным элементом современной многосторонней дипломатии4. Основы её деятельности и структура разрабатывались в годы Второй мировой войны ведущими участникамиантигитлеровской коалиции. Название «Объединённые Нации» было впервые использовано в Декларации Объединённых Наций, подписанной 1 января 1942 года. Устав ООН был утверждён на Сан-Францисской конференции, проходившей с апреля по июнь 1945 года, и подписан 26 июня 1945 года представителями 50 государств5. 15 октября 1945 года Польша также подписала Устав, вступив, таким образом, в число первоначальных членов Организации. Дата вступления Устава в силу (24 октября) отмечается как День Организации Объединённых Наций. Генеральная Ассамблея | править код Основная статья: Генеральная Ассамблея ООН Генеральная Ассамблея ООН занимает центральное место в качестве главного совещательного, директивного и представительного органа. Генеральная Ассамблея рассматривает принципы сотрудничества в области обеспечения международного мира и безопасности; избирает непостоянных членов Совета Безопасности ООН, членов Экономического и Социального Совета; по рекомендации Совета Безопасности назначает Генерального секретаря ООН; совместно с Советом Безопасности избирает членов Международного Суда ООН; координирует международное сотрудничество в экономической, социальной, культурной и гуманитарной сферах; осуществляет иные полномочия, предусмотренные в Уставе ООН. У Генеральной Ассамблеи сессионный порядок работы. Она может проводить регулярные, специальные и чрезвычайные специальные сессии. Ежегодная очередная сессия Ассамблеи открывается в третий вторник сентября и работает под руководством Председателя Генеральной Ассамблеи (или одного из его 21 заместителя) на пленарных заседаниях и в главных комитетах до полного исчерпания повестки дня. Генеральная Ассамблея, согласно её решению от 17 декабря 1993 года, имеет в своем составе 6 Главных комитетов6: * Комитет по вопросам разоружения и международной безопасности (Первый комитет); * Комитет по экономическим и финансовым вопросам (Второй комитет); * Комитет по социальным и гуманитарным вопросам и вопросам культуры (Третий комитет); * Комитет по специальным политическим вопросам и вопросам деколонизации (Четвёртый комитет); * Комитет по административным и бюджетным вопросам (Пятый комитет); * Комитет по правовым вопросам (Шестой комитет). Кроме того, Генеральной Ассамблеей учреждены комитеты6: * Генеральный комитет — выносит рекомендации Ассамблее относительно утверждения повестки дня, распределения пунктов повестки дня и организации работы; * Комитет по проверке полномочий — представляет Ассамблее доклады о полномочиях представителей. В состав Генерального комитета входят: Председатель Генеральной Ассамблеи; заместители Председателя, председатели главных комитетов, избираемые с учётом принципа справедливого географического представительства пяти регионов (районов): Азии, Африки, Латинской Америки, Западной Европы (включая Канаду, Австралию и Новую Зеландию) и Восточной Европы. Специальные сессии Генеральной Ассамблеи ООН могут созываться по любому вопросу по требованию Совета Безопасности в течение 15 дней со дня получения такого требования Генеральным секретарём ООН или большинства членов ООН. На начало 2014 года было созвано 28 специальных сессий по вопросам, касающимся большинства государств мира: по правам человека, охране окружающей среды, борьбе с наркотиками и др. Чрезвычайные специальные сессии могут созываться по требованию Совета Безопасности ООН или большинства государств-членов ООН в течение 24 часов после получения такого требования Генеральным секретарём ООН. Совет Безопасности | править код Основная статья: Совет Безопасности ООН Совет Безопасности несёт главную ответственность за поддержание международного мира и безопасности, его решениям обязаны подчиняться все члены ООН. Пять постоянных членов Совета Безопасности (Российская Федерация, США, Великобритания, Франция, Китай) обладают правом вето. Совет Безопасности состоит из 15 членов: пять членов Совета — постоянные (Россия, США, Великобритания, Франция и Китай), остальные десять членов (по терминологии Устава — «непостоянные») избираются в Совет в соответствии с процедурой, предусмотренной Уставом (пункт 2 статьи 23). Секретариат | править код Основная статья: Секретариат ООН Это — орган, обслуживающий другие главные органы Организации Объединённых Наций и осуществляющий принятые ими программы и политические установки. В штате Секретариата состоит7 44 тысячи сотрудников — международный персонал, работающий в учреждениях по всему миру и выполняющий разнообразную повседневную работу Организации. Подразделения Секретариата находятся в Центральных учреждениях ООН в Нью-Йорке и в других местах расположения Центральных учреждений органов ООН (наиболее крупными из которых являются отделения ООН в Женеве, Вене и Найроби). Секретариат ООН обеспечивает работу органов ООН, осуществляет опубликование и распространение материалов ООН, хранение архивов, производит регистрацию и издание международных договоров государств — членов ООН. Секретариат возглавляет Генеральный секретарь ООН. Генеральный секретарь | править код Основная статья: Генеральный секретарь ООН Во главе Секретариата стоит Генеральный секретарь, который назначается Генеральной Ассамблеей по рекомендации Совета Безопасности сроком на 5 лет с возможностью переизбрания на новый срок. В настоящее время действует джентльменское соглашение, по которому гражданин государства — постоянного члена Совета Безопасности ООН не может быть Генеральным секретарём ООН. Международный Суд | править код Основная статья: Международный суд ООН Главный судебный орган ООН, осуществляет судебную и консультативную функции. Сторонами по делам, разбираемым Судом, могут быть только государства. Каждый Член Организации обязан выполнять решения Суда по тому делу, в котором он являлся стороной. Суд может давать консультативные заключения по запросам Генеральной Ассамблеи, Совета Безопасности и других органов ООН и специализированных учреждений, которым Генеральная Ассамблея дала на это разрешение. Заключения Суда носят рекомендательный характер и не имеют обязательной силы. Суд состоит из 15 независимых судей, действующих в личном качестве и не являющихся представителями государства. Они не могут посвящать себя никакому другому занятию профессионального характера. При исполнении судебных обязанностей члены Суда пользуются дипломатическими привилегиями и иммунитетами. Экономический и Социальный Совет | править код Основная статья: Экономический и Социальный Совет ООН Осуществляет функции ООН в сфере экономического и социального международного сотрудничества. Состоит из 5 региональных комиссий: * Европейская экономическая комиссия (ЕЭК) * Экономическая и социальная комиссия для Азии и Тихого океана (ЭСКАТО) * Экономическая и социальная комиссия для Западной Азии (ЭСКЗА) * Экономическая комиссия для Африки (ЭКА) * Экономическая комиссия для Латинской Америки и Карибского бассейна (ЭКЛАК) Почтовая администрация ООН | править код Основная статья: Почтовая администрация ООН Почтовая администрация Организации Объединённых Наций выпускает почтовые марки и цельные вещи с обозначением номинала в долларах для офиса ООН в Нью-Йорке, в швейцарских франках для офиса ООН в Женеве и в евро (ранее в шиллингах) для офиса ООН в Вене. Взимаемые почтовые тарифы идентичны тарифам государства, где расположен соответствующий офис ООН. Специализированные учреждения | править код Основная статья: Специализированные учреждения ООН Согласно Уставу ООН, любой главный орган ООН может учреждать различные вспомогательные органы для выполнения своих обязанностей. Самыми известными из них являются: Всемирный банк, Всемирная организация здравоохранения (ВОЗ), Детский фонд ООН (ЮНИСЕФ), Международное агентство по атомной энергии (МАГАТЭ), Продовольственная и сельскохозяйственная организация Объединённых Наций (ФАО), ЮНЕСКО. = Руководство | править код Генеральный секретарь ООН Антониу Гутерреш (2016) * Председатель Генеральной Ассамблеи. Открывает и закрывает каждое пленарное заседание Генеральной Ассамблеи Организации Объединённых Наций, полностью руководит работой Генеральной Ассамблеи и поддерживает порядок на её заседаниях. * Генеральный секретарь. Главное административное должностное лицо, является символом Организации Объединённых Наций и выразителем интересов народов мира. По Уставу, Генеральный секретарь выполняет функции, возлагаемые на него Советом Безопасности, Генеральной Ассамблеей, Экономическим и Социальным Советом и другими органами Организации Объединённых Наций. Государства — члены ООН | править код Основная статья: Государства — члены ООН К первоначальным членам ООН относятся 50 государств, подписавших Устав ООН на конференции в Сан-Франциско 26 июня 1945 года, а также Польша. С1946 года в ООН было принято около 150 государств (но при этом ряд государств, таких как Югославия и Чехословакия, разделились на независимые государства). 14 июля 2011 года, с принятием в члены ООН Южного Судана, число государств — членов ООН составило 1938. Членами ООН могут быть только международно признанные государства — субъекты международного права. Согласно Уставу ООН, приём в члены ООН открыт для всех «миролюбивых государств, которые примут на себя содержащиеся в Уставе обязательства и которые, по суждению Организации, могут и желают эти обязательства выполнять». «Приём любого такого государства в Члены Организации производится постановлением Генеральной Ассамблеи по рекомендации Совета Безопасности». Для приёма нового члена требуется поддержка как минимум 9 из 15 государств — членов Совета Безопасности (при этом 5 постоянных членов — Великобритания, Китай, Россия, США и Франция — могут наложить на решение вето). После утверждения рекомендации Советом Безопасности вопрос передаётся в Генассамблею, где для принятия резолюции о вступлении требуется большинство в две трети голосов. Новое государство становится членом ООН с даты резолюции Генеральной Ассамблеи9. Среди первоначальных членов ООН были страны, не являвшиеся[источник не указан 372 дня] полноправными международно-признанными государствами: наряду сСССР, две его союзные республики — Белорусская ССР и Украинская ССР; колония Великобритании — Британская Индия (разделённая на ныне независимые члены — Индия, Пакистан, Бангладеш и Мьянма); протекторат США — Филиппины; а также фактически независимые доминионы Великобритании —Австралийский Союз, Канада, Новая Зеландия, Южно-Африканский Союз. В сентябре 2011 года заявку на принятие в члены ООН подала Палестинская автономия (частично признанное Государство Палестина), однако удовлетворение этой заявки отложено до палестинско-израильского урегулирования и всеобщего международного признания Палестины10. Кроме статуса члена, существует статус наблюдателя ООН, который может предшествовать вступлению в число полноправных членов. Статус наблюдателя присваивается путём голосования в Генеральной Ассамблее, решение принимается простым большинством. Наблюдателями ООН, а также членамиспециализированных учреждений ООН (например, ЮНЕСКО) могут быть как признанные, так и частично признанные государства и государственные образования11. Так, наблюдателями в данный момент являются Святой Престол и государство Палестина12, а также некоторое время были, например,Австрия, Италия, Финляндия, Япония, Швейцария и другие страны, имевшие право вступления, но временно им не воспользовавшиеся по разным причинам. Официальные и рабочие языки | править код Основная статья: Официальные языки ООН Для организации работы органов в системе ООН установлены официальные и рабочие языки. Перечень этих языков определён в правилах процедуры каждого органа. На официальных языках издаются все основные документы ООН, включая резолюции. На рабочих языках издаются стенографические отчёты заседаний и на них переводятся речи, произнесённые на любом официальном языке. Официальными языками Организации Объединённых Наций являются: # Английский язык. День английского языка в ООН — 23 апреля (день рождения У. Шекспира)13. # Французский язык. День французского языка в ООН — 20 марта (Международный день франкофонии)14. # Русский язык. День русского языка в ООН — 6 июня (день рождения А. С. Пушкина)15. # Испанский язык. День испанского языка в ООН — 12 октября («Día de la Hispanidad» — день испаноязычной культуры)16. # Китайский язык. День китайского языка в ООН — 20 апреля (посвящён Цан Цзе, основателю китайской письменности)17. # Арабский язык. День арабского языка в ООН — 18 декабря (день утверждения в 1973 году решения о включении арабского языка в число официальных и рабочих языков Генеральной Ассамблеи и её главных комитетов)18. Если делегация желает выступить на языке, который не является официальным, то она должна обеспечить устный или письменный перевод выступления на один из официальных языков. Бюджет | править код Расчёт бюджета| править код Расчёт бюджета ООН — это процесс, в который вовлечены все члены организации. Бюджет выдвигается Генеральным секретарём ООН после согласования с подразделениями организации и на основании их требований. Впоследствии предложенный бюджет анализируется Консультативным комитетом по административным и бюджетным вопросам, состоящим из 16 членов, и Комитетом по программе и координации, состоящим из 34 членов. Рекомендации комитетов направляются Административно-бюджетному комитету Генеральной Ассамблеи, включающему все государства-члены, который ещё раз тщательно анализирует бюджет. Наконец, он представляется Генеральной Ассамблее для окончательного рассмотрения и утверждения. Расчёт членских взносов| править код Главный критерий, используемый государствами-членами в Генеральной Ассамблее при расчёте членских взносов, — это платёжеспособность страны. Платёжеспособность определяется на основании величины валового национального продукта (ВНП) и ряда корректировок, в том числе корректировок на внешнюю задолженность и уровень дохода на душу населения. По размеру взноса в регулярный бюджет ООН 2013 года лидировали следующие государства-члены19: Официальные документы | править код Устав| править код Основная статья: Устав ООН Устав ООН явился первым в истории международных отношений договором, который закрепил обязанность государств соблюдать и уважать основные права и свободы человека. Когда создавалась Организация Объединённых Наций, в первой же строке преамбулы Устава ООН было закреплено, что В Уставе ООН также закреплены основные принципы международного сотрудничества: * суверенное равенство всех членов ООН; * разрешение международных споров исключительно мирными средствами; * отказ в международных отношениях от угрозы силой или её применения каким-либо образом, несовместимым с целями ООН; * невмешательство ООН в дела, по существу входящие во внутреннюю компетенцию любого государства, и др. Составной частью Устава является Статут Международного суда ООН. Декларации и конвенции| править код В отличие от Устава ООН, конвенции ООН не являются обязательными для принятия участниками организации20. Та или иная страна может как ратифицировать тот или иной договор, так и не делать этого. Наиболее известные конвенции и декларации ООН: * Всеобщая декларация прав человека, 1948 год * Конвенция по предупреждению и наказанию преступления геноцида, 1948 год * Международный пакт о гражданских и политических правах, 1966 год * Договор о нераспространении ядерного оружия, одобрен и открыт для подписания в 1968 году * Конвенция о правах ребёнка, 1989 год * Рамочная конвенция ООН об изменении климата, 1992 год. Вступила в силу и была ратифицирована Россией в 1994 году * Киотский протокол, принят в 1997 году, открыт для подписания в 1998 году, ратифицирован Россией в 2004 году * Декларация тысячелетия, 2000 год Декларации ООН оформляются в форме призывов и рекомендаций и не являются по сути договорами. 23 сентября 2008 года Россия выразила протест в связи с подписанием в этот день «декларации о сотрудничестве между секретариатами НАТО и ООН». Декларацию подписали Яап де Хооп Схеффер и Пан Ги Мун21. Деятельность | править код Миротворческие миссии и операции| править код См. также: Список миротворческих миссий и операций ООН Почтовая маркаСССР, 1985 год: 40 лет ООН Почтовая маркаСССР, 1985 год: 40 лет ООН Важным инструментом поддержания мира и международной безопасности являются миротворческие операции ООН22. Их деятельность определена рядом резолюций Генеральной Ассамблеи, принятых в соответствии с Уставом Организации. В самом Уставе ООН проведение миротворческих операций не предусмотрено. Однако они могут быть обусловлены целями и принципами ООН, поэтому Совет Безопасности регулярно рассматривает вопросы о необходимости той или иной миротворческой миссии. Осуществление миротворческой операции ООН может выражаться в: * Расследовании инцидентов и проведении переговоров с конфликтующими сторонами с целью их примирения; * Проверке соблюдения договоренности о прекращении огня; * Содействии поддержанию законности и правопорядка; * Предоставлении гуманитарной помощи; * Наблюдении за ситуацией. Первой миротворческой миссией ООН был контроль за перемирием, достигнутым в арабо-израильском конфликте в 1948 году. Также известны проведение миротворческих миссий на Кипре (в 1964 году — для прекращения военных действий и восстановления порядка), в Грузии (в 1993 году — для урегулирования грузино-абхазского конфликта), Таджикистане (1994 году — для урегулирования религиозного конфликта), а также миротворческие миссии ООН, направленные в Югославию, Руанду и Сомали. Права человека| править код Основная статья: Права человека 10 декабря 1948 года Генеральная Ассамблея ООН приняла и провозгласила Всеобщую декларацию прав человека, после чего рекомендовала всем государствам-членам обнародовать текст Декларации путём «распространения, оглашения и разъяснения, главным образом в школах и других учебных заведениях, без какого бы то ни было различия, основанного на политическом статусе стран или территорий». Оказание гуманитарной помощи| править код Гуманитарные катастрофы могут произойти в любом месте и в любое время. Какой бы ни была их причина — наводнение, засуха, землетрясение или конфликт, — они всегда ведут к гибели людей, перемещению населения, потере общинами способности своими силами обеспечивать своё существование и приносят огромные страдания. В странах, которые в течение длительного времени подвергаются стихийным бедствиям или оправляются от конфликта, гуманитарная помощь все больше рассматривается как один из элементов общих усилий по обеспечению миростроительства наряду с помощью в области развития, политической и финансовой помощью. Пожалуй, самым драматическим стихийным бедствием в последние годы стало вызвавшее цунами землетрясение в Индийском океане. Рано утром в воскресенье, 26 декабря 2004 года, у западного побережья северной части Суматры произошло сильное землетрясение магнитудой 9,0, которое привело к возникновению огромного цунами, достигавшего в высоту 10 м и двигавшегося по поверхности Индийского океана со скоростью 500 км/ч. Цунами обрушилось на прибрежные районы Индии, Индонезии, Шри-Ланки, Таиланда, Мальдивских Островов, Мьянмы, на Сейшельские острова и Сомали. Было подсчитано, что по состоянию на апрель 2005 года более 217 тыс. человек погибли, 51 тыс. пропали без вести и более полумиллиона человек остались без крова. Организации системы Организации Объединённых Наций начали немедленно принимать меры, стремясь удовлетворить целый ряд гуманитарных потребностей, в том числе в таких областях, как сельское хозяйство, координация и вспомогательное обслуживание, восстановление экономики и инфраструктуры, образование, обеспечение семей жильём и непродовольственными товарами, питание, здравоохранение, меры, связанные с разминированием, защита прав человека и обеспечение верховенства права, безопасность и водоснабжение и санитария. С этой целью 5 января 2005 года был сделан «экстренный призыв» к мобилизации 977 млн долл. США для финансирования важнейших работ по оказанию помощи, осуществляемых примерно 40 учреждениями Организации Объединённых Наций и неправительственными организациями (НПО). А 1 февраля Генеральный секретарь назначил бывшего президента США Клинтона своим Специальным посланником в странах, пострадавших от цунами. Социальное и экономическое развитие| править код Развитие международного права| править код Основная статья: Комиссия международного права ООН Признание | править код ООН — лауреат Нобелевской премии мира (2001), премия «За вклад в создание более организованного мира и укрепление мира во всем мире» присуждена совместно организации и её Генеральному секретарю Кофи Аннану. В 1988 году Нобелевскую премию мира получили миротворческие силы ООН. Деятельность ООН поддерживали такие известные люди, как Мать Тереза23, Боно24, Анджелина Джоли25, принцесса Диана, Шакира. Критика | править код * Неэффективность. ООН часто критикуют за неэффективность2627, недемократичность, недостаток внимания к проблемам развивающихся стран, бюрократизм, раздутость штатов и непомерный бюджет28. * Коррупция. С именем ООН также были связаны и некоторые громкие финансовые скандалы29. В одном из них, по программе помощи Ираку «Нефть в обмен на продовольствие», был замешан Коджо Аннан (сын Кофи Аннана)30. Подобной критике подвергается и деятельность ООН под руководством Пан Ги Муна3132. Пан Ги Мун признался, что организация пошла на уступки Саудовской Аравии, боясь потерять её финансирование. «Это было одно из самых сложных и болезненных решений», — сказал Пан Ги Мун. Он отметил, что королевство оказывало «недопустимое» давление на ООН. По его словам, Эр-Рияд прямо заявил, что перестанет перечислять деньги, если его не уберут из списка виновников гибели детей во время войн, в том числе кампании в Йемене. Исключение Эр-Рияда из списка виновников гибели детей возмутило правозащитников из Human Rights Watch, которые опубликовали открытое письмо Пан Ги Муну33. * Эпидемия холеры. Также солдаты ООН, вероятно, спровоцировали эпидемию холеры на острове Гаити в 2010 году, которая к середине 2013 года унесла жизни 8,5 тыс. человек3435, а число заразившихся к середине 2012 года превысило 600 тыс.36. При этом международная организация не предприняла никаких мер для оказания помощи жертвам эпидемии37 (в 2016 году ООН принесла извинения за свою роль в непредотвращении распространения заболевания, не признав, однако, своей вины в том, что эпидемия вообще началась38). * Секс-скандал. В ЦАР миротворцы из ООН в 2015 году совершили 108 актов сексуального насилия, в том числе и над детьми3940. Прочее | править код ООН проводит конференции и форумы, где обсуждаются и вырабатываются решения по многим насущным международным вопросам. В их числе: См. также | править код * ИНТОСАИ * Киотский протокол * Демографические проблемы * Реформа ООН * Выборы в ООН * Модель ООН * Постоянный представитель Российской Федерации при Организации Объединённых Наций * Радио ООН * Группа 77 * Лига Наций * Административное состояние Земли Примечания | править код ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑ Отделение Организации Объединенных Наций в Вене # ↑ United Nations Office at Geneva # ↑ United Nations Office Nairobi # ↑ Обзор внешней политики РФ, 2007 # ↑ СССР ратифицировал Устав ООН Указом Президиума Верховного Совета от 20 августа 1945 года # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Комитеты. Генеральная Ассамблея Организации Объединённых Наций.Проверено 12 декабря 2014. # ↑ Secretariat — United Nations. Организация Объединённых Наций.Архивировано 21 марта 2013 года. # ↑ Республика Южный Судан стала 193-м государством — членом ООН // Веб-сайт ООН # ↑ Государства — члены ООН. О членстве # ↑ Махмуд Аббас передал Генеральному секретарю ООН заявку о приёме Палестины в члены Организации # ↑ О постоянных наблюдателях # ↑ ООН. Постоянные наблюдатели. Государства и организации, не являющиеся членами ООН. # ↑ День английского языка в ООН — 23 апреля (день рождения У. Шекспира).http://www.un.org/en/events/englishlanguageday/ # ↑ День французского языка в ООН — 20 мартаhttp://www.un.org/fr/events/frenchlanguageday/ # ↑ День русского языка в ООН — 6 июняhttp://www.un.org/ru/events/russianlanguageday/ # ↑ День испанского языка в ООН — 12 октябряhttp://www.un.org/es/events/spanishlanguageday/ # ↑ День китайского языка в ООН — 20 апреляhttp://www.un.org/zh/events/chineselanguageday/ # ↑ День арабского языка в ООН — 18 декабряhttp://www.un.org/ar/events/languageday/ — 18 декабря # ↑ Членские взносы в ООН в 2013 году # ↑ Декларации и заявления. Центр документации ООН. Проверено 5 сентября 2008.Архивировано 22 августа 2011 года. # ↑ ООН «явочным порядком» подчинили НАТО Новости@Mail.Ru # ↑ Операции ООН по поддержанию мира # ↑ Его Превосходительство д-р Срджян Керим. Председатель 62-й сессии Генеральной Ассамблеи. Выступление по случаю первого Международного дня ненасилия. ООН (2 октября 2007). Проверено 5 сентября 2008. Архивировано22 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Боно в пользу бедных. Русская служба Би-би-си (4 февраля 2002). Проверено 5 сентября 2008. Архивировано 22 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Анжелина Джоли удостоена Гуманитарной премии ООН. Центр новостей ООН (12 октября 2005). Проверено 5 сентября 2008. Архивировано 22 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Виртуальное миротворчество. Частный Корреспондент (22 ноября 2008).Архивировано 22 августа 2011 года. # ↑ ООН демонстрирует ослабление СБ неспособностью решить ситуацию в Мали. Финам, 06.07.2012 # ↑ Александр Задохин. Реформа ООН: мифы и реальность. Некоммерческое партнерство Научно-информационное агентство «Наследие отечества», Observer № 3(170) (29 сентября 2005). Проверено 5 сентября 2008. Архивировано22 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Выборы генсека. Тайны ООН. «Маркетинг и консалтинг» (2 апреля 2006).Проверено 6 сентября 2008. Архивировано 22 августа 2011 года. # ↑ ООН: большая реконструкция. Вести.ру (3 апреля 2005). Проверено 6 сентября 2008. Архивировано 22 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Джулио Меотти. Организация Объединённых Наций: ситуация почище любой выдумки. — статья на сайте Zman.com (13.06.2011). # ↑ Вредный Совет, Ирина Петрова, 05.06.2011 mignews.com # ↑ ООН пошла на уступки Саудовской Аравии из-за денег # ↑Rapport de Cas (фр.) (PDF). Ministere de la Sante Publique et de la Population (12 December 2012). Проверено 20 ноября 2012.Архивировано 12 декабря 2012 года. # ↑ Cólera deja 412 muertos en más de dos años en R. Dominicana (11 January 2013). Проверено 24 января 2013. # ↑ Megan Dhaliwal. Panic Has Subsided, But Cholera Remains in Haiti. Pulitzer Center (7 August 2012). Проверено 8 октября 2012. Архивировано 8 октября 2012 года. # ↑ Йельский университет: в эпидемии на Гаити виноваты солдаты ООН # ↑ Somini Sengupta. U.N. Apologizes for Role in Haiti’s 2010 Cholera Outbreak.The New York Times (December 1, 2016). Проверено 9 августа 2017. # ↑ «Миротворцы» ООН извращенно насиловали девочек в ЦАР # ↑ Гуманитарная помощь за секс-услуги: отвратительная сторона борьбы с бедностью Литература | править код ↑ Показывать компактно * Лоу, Воган; Робертс, Адам ; Валлийский, Дженнифер; Заум, Доминик, ред. (2008 год). Совет Безопасности ООН и война: эволюция мысли и практики с 1945 года. Оксфордский университет. ISBN 978-0-19-953343-5. * Робертс, Адам; Кингсбери, Бенедикт, ред. (1994 год). Организация Объединенных Наций, разделенный мир: роли ООН в международных отношениях (2-е изд.). Оксфордский университет. ISBN 978-0-19-827926-6. * Организация Объединённых Наций / Бекяшев К. А. // Океанариум — Оясио. — М. : Большая российская энциклопедия, 2014. — С. 336. — (Большая российская энциклопедия : 35 т. / гл. ред. Ю. С. Осипов ; 2004—2017, т. 24). — ISBN 978-5-85270-361-3. * Гришаева Л. Е. Россия и ООН: история и современность. М., 2007; * Организация Объединённых Наций: Сб. документов / Сост. К. А. Бекяшев и др. М., 1981; * ООН и современные международные отношения / Отв. ред. Г. П. Жуков. М., 1986; * Ball, Howard. Genocide: A Reference Handbook. — Santa Barbara, California : ABC-CLIO, 2011. — ISBN 978-1-59884-488-7. * Coulon, Jocelyn. Soldiers of Diplomacy: The United Nations, Peacekeeping, and the New World Order. — University of Toronto Press, 1998. — ISBN 978-0-8020-0899-2. * Fasulo, Linda. An Insider's Guide to the UN. — New Haven, Connecticut : Yale University Press, 2004. — ISBN 978-0-300-10155-3. * Fomerand, Jacques. The A to Z of the United Nations. — Lanham, Maryland : Scarecrow Press, 2009. — ISBN 978-0-8108-5547-2. * Gold, Dore. Tower of Babble: How the United Nations Has Fueled Global Chaos. — New York : Crown Forum, 2004. — ISBN 978-1-4000-5475-6. * Grant, Thomas D. Admission to the United Nations: Charter Article 4 and the Rise of Universal Organization. — Leiden, Netherlands : Martinus Nijhoff Publishers, 2009. — Vol. 50. — ISBN 978-900417363-7. * Hoopes, Townsend. FDR and the Creation of the U.N. / Townsend Hoopes, Brinkley. — New Haven, Connecticut : Yale University Press, 2000. — ISBN 978-0-300-08553-2. * Kennedy, Paul. The Parliament of Man: The Past, Present, and Future of the United Nations. — New York : Random House, 2007. — ISBN 978-0-375-70341-6. * Manchester, William. The Last Lion: Winston Spencer Churchill / William Manchester, Reid. — New York : Little Brown and Company, 2012. — Vol. Volume 3: Defender of the Realm, 1940–1965. — ISBN 978-0-316-54770-3. * Meisler, Stanley. United Nations: The First Fifty Years. — New York : Atlantic Monthly Press, 1995. — ISBN 978-0-87113-616-9. * Mires, Charlene. Capital of the World: The Race to Host the United Nations. — New York University Press, 2013. — ISBN 978-0-8147-0794-4. * Osmańczyk, Edmund Jan (2004), "Encyclopedia of the United Nations and International Agreements", in Mango, Anthony, Encyclopedia of the United Nations and International Agreements, vol. 4, Taylor & Francis, ISBN 978-0-415-93924-9 * Schlesinger, Stephen C. Act of Creation: The Founding of the United Nations: A Story of Super Powers, Secret Agents, Wartime Allies and Enemies, and Their Quest for a Peaceful World. — Boulder, Colorado : Westview Press, 2003. — ISBN 978-0-8133-3324-3. * Sherwood, Robert E. Roosevelt and Hopkins: An Intimate History. — New York : Harper and Brothers, 1948. * The Oxford Handbook on the United Nations. — Oxford University Press, 2009. — ISBN 978-0-19-956010-3. * Wistrich, Robert S. A Lethal Obsession: Anti-Semitism from Antiquity to the Global Jihad. — New York : Random House, 2010. — ISBN 978-1-4000-6097-9. * The United Nations Security Council and War: The Evolution of Thought and Practice since 1945. — Oxford University Press, 2008. — ISBN 978-0-19-953343-5. * United Nations, Divided World: The UN's Roles in International Relations. — 2nd. — Oxford University Press, 1994. — ISBN 978-0-19-827926-6. Ссылки | править код * Официальный сайт (рус.) * Новости ООН * Официальное интернет-представительство в России * UNBISnet — Информационно-библиографическая система ООН * The United Nations Regional Information Centre (UNRIC) * United Nations Documentation Research Guide * Official YouTube channel (English) * Searchable archive of UN discussions and votes * United Nations Association of the UK — independent policy authority on the UN * Website of the Global Policy Forum, an independent think tank on the UN * UN Watch — NGO monitoring UN activities Центральные учреждения в Нью-Йорке